<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now I Know It’s You by SomethingWicked123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738637">Now I Know It’s You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingWicked123/pseuds/SomethingWicked123'>SomethingWicked123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, But he's ok, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Geralt and Jaskier end up together, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Stabbing, Yen is in the story but she is not the main plot, jaskier gets hurt, not very graphic or serious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingWicked123/pseuds/SomethingWicked123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt had agreed to accompany Jaskier to another Banquet. You might be wondering how that happened Especially after how disastrous the last time was, all those years ago...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now I Know It’s You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt had agreed to accompany Jaskier to another Banquet. You might be wondering how that happened Especially after how disastrous the last time was, all those years ago.</p>
<p>It was not because Geralt wanted to spend his evening dressed up, surrounded by Nobles. It was not because he wanted to be in a big stuffy banquet room being forced into idle small talk.</p>
<p>It was because Geralt had been having a hard time saying no to Jaskier lately (even more than before). Jaskier had been back with him for a couple of weeks now. And Geralt wanted him to stay. So, he had been trying to make up for the horrible things he said back on the mountain, whenever he could.</p>
<p>It had all started few days ago, when Jaskier mentioned that he had been invited to play. Geralt had rolled his eyes and growled “fine, but I’m picking my clothes this time”.</p>
<p>“Oh, okay, that would be wonderful!” Jaskier had exclaimed.</p>
<p>It only occurred to Geralt later that Jaskier hadn’t actually asked him to go. But his offer obviously made the Bard happy. So, he didn’t think too hard about that.</p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>It didn’t matter how many times Jaskier performed at a Banquet. He always felt a little nervous; his stomach flipped anxiously as he adjusted his lute strings for the tenth time. Jaskier then looked out into the crowd, through the sea of people he found Geralt easily. Jaskier couldn’t help but smile as Geralt nodded at him, which made his stomach flip for a whole other reason.</p>
<p>Jaskier was actually very surprised that Geralt was here. He was incredibly happy, but surprised. To be honest, Jaskier wasn’t sure how he managed to even get Geralt to come in the first place. He hadn’t even asked. He wasn’t even going to. He had merely mentioned his invitation in passing conversation.</p>
<p>But Geralt had volunteered to come with him. And Jaskier felt happier than he had for ages.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Geralt listened as Jaskier and the other performers played. And tried to drown out all the noise of the people around him.</p>
<p>He had been avoiding talking to the other guests as much as possible, watching the performance and glancing around the room occasionally. But this time when his eyes began to roam, he nearly choked on his drink.</p>
<p>Yennefer.</p>
<p>Her angry violet eyes met his. And she nodded to a doorway that led outside.</p>
<p>Geralt followed.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Jaskier didn’t know how he did it. But he managed to finish the last song. And he thought he said something coherent at the end. He stumbled of stage and leant against the closest wall, taking deep breaths. He needed to calm down. He was getting paid to be here. And he still had to go back on. He grabbed a drink from a server as they passed and gulped at it.</p>
<p>Jaskier couldn’t believe he’d been so stupid. Again. To think Geralt had come for him. To think that he had a chance. Why had he thought that? Why?</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Geralt followed Yen into the cold night air.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you’d be here,” he said after they had walked in silence for too long.</p>
<p>Yen raised her eyebrows incredulously and kept walking.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about the wish…it’s not what I meant to happen,” Geralt broke the silence again.</p>
<p>“Wow, you are very talkative tonight,” Yen replied</p>
<p>Geralt shrugged and they continued to walk silently for several minutes. Until the noise from the banquet was easily ignored.</p>
<p>“Thank you for saying that…but <strong>I</strong> really wish you hadn’t made that wish. Because it means I don’t know what’s real,” Yennefer replied finally, as she stopped walking and faced Geralt.</p>
<p>Geralt turned towards her and she stepped forwards pushing him against the wall behind him. They regarded each other silently for several moments… before they kissed.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Jaskier had finally calmed down a little. Enough that he could at least act like his chest didn’t have a gaping hole where his heart used to be.</p>
<p>He was so busy trying to look like he was fine, that he wasn’t really paying much attention to what was going on around him. So, the sudden appearance of a terribly angry man mere inches from his face came as a surprise.</p>
<p>“YOU!” The man poked Jaskier roughly with his finger, “have some nerve showing up here!” the man spat.</p>
<p>“Sir, I think you have me mistaken…” Jaskier began, of course this would happen now.</p>
<p>“No! You, you’re the one that slept with my wife! And don’t give me any nonsense about you not being him. I know damn well what you look like. Just because I didn’t manage to catch you when you climbed out of my bedroom window doesn’t mean I didn’t see you!” The man snarled and grabbed the front of Jaskier’s blue doublet slamming him roughly into the wall.</p>
<p> “Now, I’m quite sure you are mistaken…” Jaskier tried to placate the irate man again.</p>
<p>But he didn’t get to finish talking. Suddenly several of the guests had dragged the man away. It took Jaskier several seconds to realise his side felt like it was on fire. And why his hands had come away red.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yen kissed him, like she had done many times before. But for the first time it didn’t feel right.</p>
<p>Geralt wasn’t sure if it was because they knew that it was the Djinn that made them want each other.</p>
<p>Or if it was the fact that in the months they had been apart… Yen wasn’t who he missed.</p>
<p>“Yen,” He started as he pulled away.</p>
<p>“Shh,” Yennefer answered, as she placed her finger to his lips. “Go tell him,” She continued, with a small smile.</p>
<p>Geralt didn’t know how she knew…since he had only just realised himself. But he nodded, he kissed her cheek and started back towards the party.</p>
<p>--- ---</p>
<p>Jaskier stared at the wall of the room he was currently occupying. And watched the shadows the candlelight made on the wall. His attacker had luckily only managed to slice his skin. And not actually stab him.</p>
<p>Jaskier’s employers were genuinely concerned that one of their performers had been assaulted. They had whisked Jaskier to a spare bedroom and had their healer check him over. Jaskier had wanted to leave after the healer had tended to him. But his employers would not hear of it. Insisting that he stay and rest.</p>
<p>So Jaskier had decided to give in. He was exhausted. And honestly, he was in pain. It was just more of the emotional kind then the physical.</p>
<p>He eventually realised that he couldn’t hold himself together for much longer. Finally he stopped trying to hold back his tears, and he silently berated himself for falling in love with someone who only just barely admitted to being his friend.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>The closer Geralt got to the banquet hall the more on edge he felt. As he entered he found a strange atmosphere had settled amongst the guests.</p>
<p>There was soft music playing. But Jaskier was not on stage.</p>
<p>Geralt moved between the people scanning the room for Jaskier. He began picking up bits and pieces of conversation that the other guests were quietly murmuring to each other.</p>
<p>“He stabbed that lovely Bard,” Geralt heard a woman say to another.</p>
<p>Geralt nearly chocked on his own breath, “What happened to the Bard?” Geralt demanded as he stormed over to the lady who had spoken.</p>
<p>She startled at the tone, “Oh”.</p>
<p>Geralt forced himself to calm, the last thing he needed was to be kicked out.</p>
<p>“Im sorry, the Bard is my friend and I’m looking for him,” he tried again.</p>
<p>“Oh,” the lady said again “I’m sorry…I’m fairly certain he’s okay. They took him upstairs and had a healer see to him…”</p>
<p>“Is he still up there? Which room?” Geralt asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know…” the woman began.</p>
<p>Geralt didn’t stay to hear the rest. The woman had said she was sure Jaskier was ok. But that had done nothing to stop the frantic beat of Geralt’s heart.</p>
<p>I shouldn’t have left him alone, Geralt thought, angry at himself.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Jaskier, wondered if Geralt would notice he was missing.</p>
<p>Probably not, he thought to himself. Not with her around. Sucking up all his attention.</p>
<p>He was trying really hard to shut the door on his stupid feelings for good this time. But he kept thinking that he wished Geralt was there with him.</p>
<p>He supposed he could have asked someone to go find Geralt. But there was no way he was going to interrupt Geralt when he was with Yennefer.</p>
<p>Jaskier was just starting to dose off slightly when the door opened suddenly from behind, startling him.</p>
<p>He turned his head quickly, mindful of his injury.</p>
<p>In the doorway was Geralt looking angry.</p>
<p>Maybe someone had found him and interrupted him.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Geralt had found a maid in the upstairs hallway who pointed him in the direction of Jaskier.</p>
<p>He didn't bother knocking on the door she had pointed to, too worked up with worry. He opened the door roughly, realising too late that he had probably startled Jaskier. </p>
<p>Geralt looked at Jaskier, scanning him quickly as he moved around the bed.</p>
<p>“Are you ok? What happened?” Geralt demanded as he sat on the mattress next to him.</p>
<p>Jaskier laid back down, shifting so he was on his back but angled toward Geralt, and blinked at him “I’m fine…just another husband mistaking me for someone else. Nothing to worry about”.</p>
<p>“Nothing to…I was told you were stabbed,” Geralt said, as he searched Jaskier’s face.</p>
<p>“Just a little...I’m okay,” Jaskier half laughed and grimaced as his wound pulled.</p>
<p>“Just a little? What does that even mean? How can you be stabbed a little?” Geralt growled, trying not to sound angry. Though he was sure his worry was coming off that way.</p>
<p>Jaskier looked at him confused “It’s just a cut, it’s okay. Really”.</p>
<p>“I can tell you’ve been crying Jaskier. Let me see?” Geralt demanded.</p>
<p>Geralt could think of many times Jaskier had been injured and he hadn’t shed a tear. So, the fact that Jaskier had been crying this time was concerning. And he was not going to let Jaskier brush him off.</p>
<p>Sighing Jaskier lifted his under shirt and watched as Geralt removed the bandages.</p>
<p>“Hmmm, it doesn’t look too bad,” Geralt said, as he thoroughly inspected the wound.</p>
<p>“I told you that,” Jaskier replied pulling his shirt down after Geralt re-bandaged him.</p>
<p>Seeing the wound had done nothing to help Geralt feel better. Even if it wasn’t serious; He still didn’t know why Jaskier had been crying.</p>
<p>“Then why were you crying? I’ve seen you more hurt than this and you didn’t cry”.</p>
<p>“Your very talkative tonight,” Jaskier said instead of answering.</p>
<p>Geralt glared at the Bard instead of replying.</p>
<p>“Oh well, I just had a bit too much to drink and it was just all a bit much,” Jaskier mumbled looking away.</p>
<p>“Jaskier,” Geralt said. He was not buying one word of that.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Geralt was looking at him so intently. Jaskier was sure he’d cry again if he wasn’t careful. He had begun to realise now that what he had assumed was anger on the Witcher’s face was actually worry. This information warmed Jaskier’s heart. But he couldn’t keep going down this path.</p>
<p>“Geralt just, just go back to Yen. I’m fine,” Jaskier tried to smile convincingly. He needed Geralt to go before he said something that would ruin things again.</p>
<p>He couldn’t take it again.</p>
<p>If what they had, was all they could have. Well then it was better than not having Geralt in his life at all.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Fuck…it hadn’t even occurred to Geralt that Jaskier would have noticed him leaving with Yen. It should have.</p>
<p>And now the fact that Jaskier had been crying, had him feeling even worse. Geralt was trying so hard to do better…but he had hurt his friend again.</p>
<p>“Jaskier…” Geralt started. He had to fix this. Geralt had only just realised how he felt, and he had screwed it up already.</p>
<p>“No, it’s fine. I mean I was surprised when you wanted to come with me but... I get it. So, don’t keep her waiting,” Jaskier said with a small (forced) smile.</p>
<p>Geralt sighed and tried no to look frustrated. He hated having to talk and he hated trying to explain his feelings. It was easier to pretend he didn’t have any.</p>
<p>“I didn’t come here for her Jask. I didn’t even know she was going to be here”.</p>
<p>“Why did you come then?” Jaskier asked confusion on his face.</p>
<p>“You”, Geralt answered. </p>
<p>“Oh,” Jaskier blinked up at him again.</p>
<p>Geralt waited for Jaskier to say more. But when it seemed the Bard wasn’t going to, he realised he would have to. “I came because I care about you”.</p>
<p>Jaskier’s eyes welled up again, “So as soon as you saw Yennefer you left because…”</p>
<p>“I don’t know…but-but we talked. And I realised something else”.</p>
<p>“What did you realise?” Jaskier asked softly</p>
<p>“That it’s not her I want”.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Jaskier had a fleeting thought that might actually be dead right now. That the crazed man had killed him. Because Geralt was leaning down. A look on his face that Jaskier had never seen directed at him before.</p>
<p>Jaskier watched as Geralt lent over him and pressed their foreheads together.</p>
<p>Jaskier thought he understood Geralt’s actions. He was sure he couldn't be misinterpreting this moment. But he still wanted to hear it from the Witcher’s lips.</p>
<p>“Who do you want?” Jaskier whispered.</p>
<p>“You,” Geralt breathed, as he pressed his lips to Jaskier’s.</p>
<p>“I want you”.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>P.S I love comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>